


And Thus We Shall Go to the Stars

by lylo369



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylo369/pseuds/lylo369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Part 4 of my 5-part series. Sometime early during the travels of a slightly younger, Pre-Daemon's Run River with the Doctor, their relationship changes dramatically and they both realize that growing up can be a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thus We Shall Go to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a little talky/wordy in the beginning, but I hope you enjoy the payoff in the end. Warnings: mildly explicit sex, spoilers to "A Good Man Goes to War"

There was music in the air in the city of Pireas. It was the festival of Beginnings and Endings, a celebration of harvests, rebirths and new starts. It promised to be quite the party, and River Song so very much loved a good party.

THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. IT NEEDED HELP. IT REALLY DID. 'SPECIALLY AFTER MOFFAT WENT AND MESSED UP MY MIND CANON. SO THANKS FOR READING AND CHECK BACK I WILL MAKE IT BETTER.


End file.
